barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Delancy Devin
Lady Royal Delancy Devin of Gardania is a reformed antagonist character of Barbie: Princess Charm School. She is a student at Princess Charm School, and at the end of the film she becomes Princess Sophia's Lady Royal. Plot Delancy is introduced in the film as a popular, glam diva. She is the spitting image of her mother, except for the eye color. She is a "mommy's daughter." She is also rude to Blair the first moment they met, because of her commoner status. Delancy uses Wickellia to embarrass her by sticking a tablecloth in her skirt. However, during a trip to the palace, Delancy overhears her, Isla and Hadley talking about how much Blair looks like Queen Isabella. When they leave, she looks at the photo of her aunt and uncle, then is overcome by the truth. She feels bad about the way she mistreats Blair when they first meet and realizes that she is her cousin, Sophia. Delancy shows sympathy for her when she learns about her adoptive family, but does not want to help her out of fear that her mother can do something bad to her. Delancy takes inspiration from Blair and her friends and wears a customized version of her school uniform. She finally is against Dame Devin's wishes and saves Miss Willows from losing her home. Delancy crowns Blair with the Gardania's Magical Crown, her mother whom yells at her for ruining their future. When she learns that Dame Devin deliberately kills Isabella and Reginald just so she can rule, Delancy is shocked and feels betrayed. She watches as the guards arrest her mother and takes her out of the school. This moment is very hard for Delancy, but she has no other choice but let the guards take her away because she realizes how much Dame Devin betrays everyone in Gardania and Sophia forgives her. Once Blair takes on her role as princess, she chooses Delancy as her Lady Royal. She is shocked at her decision and asks her why she choses her as a Lady Royal over her friends, she is cruel to her. Blair tells Delancy that she wouldn't be taking her rightful place as Princess without her help. She accepts being her job as Lady Royal from her cousin and she is crowned. It was Delancy who secretly invites Miss Willows and Emily over to the palace for a reunion with Blair, during their graduation. Personality Delancy is self-centered, vain and jealous but Dame Devin lives vicariously through her. When Delancy learns that Blair is her cousin Princess Sophia, Delancy turns kinder and gentle to her but is against her twice just to avoid something bad Dame Devin would do to her. Delancy finally went against her mother to save the Willows' home and helped Blair take her rightful place as Princess of Gardania, much to Dame Devin's dismay. She loves to be popular in the school and also she is overconfident. Physical Appearance File:559038_10151137608687291_1302273004_n.png|Delancy's School uniform File:3163004.png|Delancy's New Purple Uniform File:ccdeab4f1969 - Copy.jpg|Delancy's Princess Gown Delancy and blair.jpg|Lady Royal Delancy and Princess Sophia Delancy (3).png|Delancy at the Graduation Party Delancy, Blair, Isla and Hadley.png|Delancy Blair and thier New Friends Hadley and Isla Delancy greatly resembles her mother. They both have blonde hair, though her mother has green eyes and Delancy's are brown. They both have light skin. School uniform Delancy wears a white shirt with puffy sleeves, pink plaid tie with a matching skirt, a blue satin waistcoat, and pink shoes with white socks, like other students. Her hair is a bun. Purple uniform She wears grape purple plaid dress with grape purple jackets, purple necklace, and purple shoes with white socks. She takes inspiration from Blair and her friends and customizes her uniform. Graduation/Princess Gown At her graduation and crowning ceremony, she wears a lovely grape purple jeweled gown with grape purple pumps and she wears a lady royal crown while she's crowned as Blair's Lady Royal. Gallery Quotes * "You just got here?! Let me guess! Blair Wilows, the lottery girl." * "Commoners like you don't belong here, right Portia?" * "What's wrong with you? You're a walking disaster!" * " No, Blair did." * "Wickellia!" * "But Blair, why me? I was horrible to you."(Blair: I whouldn't wearing this crown without your help. Will you accept?). '' * ''"I would be honored your highness." * "Your Highness? There are some important people to see you." * "Mom... What did you do?. Trivia *She has some similarities with Raquelle from The Barbie Diaries. Between their hair color and personality. *Delancy is similar to Princess Luciana from Barbie as the Island Princess, as they are the daughters of the main antagonists who plot to use them as pawns in their plans to take over the throne, yet in the end, they redeem themselves by doing the right thing and exposing their mothers' treachery. *Harmony was originally supposed to be Delancy's sprite, but was given to Princess Isla when she was added to the script. Wickellia became Delancy's sprite instead. *She is similar to Raquelle from Barbie: A Fairy Secret as they both are kind to the protagonist when they find out a truth about them. *On the official site, Delancy has green eyes instead of brown eyes. *In the storybook and the official site, Delancy has braids. *Delancy looks extremely similar to the blonde backup dancer from Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. A minor difference is that the backup dancer has a rounder face shape. Goofs *When Delancy, Blair, Hadley, Isla, Miss Privet and Dame Devin go to Blair's and her friend's room to search for the missing jewelry, she wears her regular school uniform for a minute but then she wears her own new uniform again. *When Delancy was crowned as Lady Royal with Blair, her pink earrings were missing. But when the royal judge call her as "Lady Royal Delancy of Gardania" and everyone claps, she is seen wearing her pink earrings again. *When she goes to Blair to infrom that there her family is coming to her, her crown is missing, and her crown appeard again. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Summer's Roles Category:Teenagers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:European characters